At Your Sevice, Master!
by YaoiTora-Junior
Summary: Description: 16-year-old Uzumaki Naruto starts a new job working for the Uchiha family as their son, Uchiha Sasuke's personal maid. At first it seems easy but will it get harder as Naruto starts to fall in love with his master. What'll happen then? Pairing: NejiNaru at first(second chapter) then eventually SasuNaru :3 Updated from another account :)


**_Warning: Karin-bashing (Because in this one Sakura's nice and-I'm not gonna tell you anything else.), Yaoi/BoyxBoy/Homosexual, cursing, lemon and all that jazz. Don't like don't read. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I'm just using them for this new story. :3 They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama LOVE U FOREVER! xD_**

**_Description: 16-year-old Uzumaki Naruto starts a new job working for the Uchiha family as their son, Uchiha Sasuke's personal maid. At first it seems easy but will it get harder as Naruto starts to fall in love with his master. What'll happen then?_**

* * *

_At Your Service, Master!_

_Chapter 1_

_"Sakura-chan, tell me again why I have to wear this silly yet very disgraceful outfit?" 16-year-old Uzumaki Naruto asked his friend who wore slightly the same outfit as he was. The pink haired girl smiled. "Don't worry Naruto as long as you don't let master Sasuke-sama fall for you it'll be okay." She said turned her way to the mirror to fix her headband. Naruto frowned. "Why would I fall in love with master? Itachi-sama said it was disgraceful and wrong for a man to be in love with another of the same sex." Sakura nodded. "Well he's right." She agreed."_

_Naruto's frowned deepened. "Besides why would master fall for me anyways. I mean he looks as if he hates me." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please Naruto you're going to make yourself depressed-Hey you're in love with master Sasuke!" Naruto rolled his eyes before scowling at her. "Took ya long enough to realize before you crushed my dreams." He sighed. Sakura glared playfully. "You better not go anywhere near Sasuke-sama or I'll report you to Fugaku-sama or Itachi-sama."_

_"Why? It's not as if-"_

_"Sakura! Naruto! Sasuke-sama's here with his family it's time to greet them!"_

_"Coming Ino!" Sakura yelled back. She turned to Naruto with love-filled eyes. "Naruto you're my best friend. I love you like a brother. You wouldn't want to betray your sister would you?" she asked searching his azure eyes. "Besides!" she smirked. "Isn't this the first time you get to be Sasuke-sama's personal servant?" Naruto blushed. 'O-Oh god…' Thinking of that made him nervous and sort of embarrassed. And that's only two reasons explaining it. One: He was wearing an orange and black maid's outfit; two: the blonde was going to be his master's personal servant maid._

_"You're only messing with me are you?" Sakura grinned. "Yes." She snickered. "Yes I am. I won't report you to Itachi-sama or Fugaku-sama. But you better watch for Karin. She's the one who'll be the snitch." Naruto nodded. "Yeah got it. Keep crush on Sasuke-sama a secret." He whispered. Sakura put her hands on her hips smiling and nodded her head. "Come on let's go! We have to greet them before you could meet Sasuke-sama!" Naruto nodded. "Okay, Sakura-chan." The pink haired girl grinned as she dragged Naruto out of the changing room. _

_All the maids were lined up on each side of the hallway as the Uchiha family walked through. "Welcome home Uchiha-sama!" they greeted cheerfully in unison. "Thank you," said the elder Uchiha. The man was next to a woman who had long raven hair and dark eyes. She smiled softly at all the maids. "You all may get back to work. Sakura-san!" he called as he dismissed everyone. "Yes, Uchiha-sama?" the maid said smiling as she held Naruto's hands. The man shook his head. "Sakura-san please call me Fugaku. Uchiha-sama is my father and my sons' grandfather." Sakura nodded in understanding. "Yes, sir, Fugaku-sama." She said. "Um, this is Uzumaki Naruto. You wanted to hire a personal maid for Sasuke-sama so we found him." She pulled Naruto in front of her and smiled. Fugaku nodded. "Yes. He seems very nice." _

_"And so uke!" one of the Uchihas said which made Naruto blush. 'Thanks…whoever said that.' Sakura couldn't help but snicker slightly. "Anyways, do you think he'll be any good?" Fugaku nodded. "Yes, if he does his job well and if Sasuke likes him." Sakura grinned. 'That'll be the day…' "He'll do his job well sir I promise right Naruto?" The blonde blinked before nodding his head and grinning at Fugaku. "Yes, I will do my job well, Fugaku-sama."_

_SN_

_That night at dinner Naruto had met the rest of the Uchiha family. The woman was one the young masters' mother, Uchiha Mikoto. She had reminded Naruto of his own mother because of her kindness and sweet smile. The eldest young master was Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Needless to say he wasn't that bad but then again he was pre-judging the situation. He had yet to know about the Uchiha brothers and what they are like._

_"Naruto-san," Sasuke had called out. Naruto acknowledged him by perking his head up to meet Sasuke's onyx eyes. "Yes, Sasuke-sama?" The other smirked at him. "Get my bath ready and then get my pajamas I'm going to bed early. I don't want to be late for school." Naruto's eyes widened. 'School that's right! How am I going to tell Neji?! Or anyone for that matter!' Naruto smiled nervously and nodded. "Yes, Sasuke-sama right away."_

_SN_

_Sasuke sighed contently as he slumped into the warm water more. He could stop thinking about Naruto who was getting his clothes for him. "Sasuke-sama," He called. "Yes come in, Naruto-san." The blonde blushed at the formality. "Do you always have to be formal with your servants?" He asked quickly and curiously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his wet raven hair sticking to his face as Naruto dumped water onto him. "No we don't have to. But since we were taught that we should be polite then we should. I think it's fine being formal. But it's not like we have to be."_

_Naruto nodded his mouth becoming an 'O' shape. "Well you don't have to be formal with me, Sasuke-sama. I'm not really used to it." Sasuke nodded. "Well, let's put it this way, Naruto-san. Where do you go to school?" Naruto blinked. "School? Why'd you wanna know that?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Just curious." Was his short answer. Naruto nodded. "I got to Konoha High." Sasuke smirked. "Me too. Tell you what, at school we don't have to be formal but here since you work for me and my family we have to be, alright?" the blonde smiled. "Alright, that's a good agreement." 'Not that being your crush's personal maid is a good agreement or a good thing.' He thought as he finished washing Sasuke's hair._

* * *

**_First chapter completed! XD Hope you liked it. Review no flames please. ^^_**

**_Bye~_**

**_xXxItachi'sGirl16xXx =3_**


End file.
